Tiberian Moon
by Black Metalgarurumon
Summary: C&C Tib Sun/Digimon crossover. (don't ask!) The digidestined must save the world (again) from Kane. In a different timeline. Chapter two is now up!
1. Tiberian Moon C1: Enter Einstein!

Untitled Normal Page

**~Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/objects in this fic. They are copyright of their owners~ Sorry to those who read the first edit, I was messing about with an idea including Lavos (now removed)**

**Tiberian Moon; Chapter 1: Enter Einstein!**

**'We've gotta find that asshole as quickly as possible!' Daisuke was giving one of his little 'prep' talks. They seemed to work, as we always ended up fighting something (usually him with Takeru) 'Right then, I say we split into jogression partners!'**

**That would be Miyako, Hawkmon, Gatomon and myself then. Some 'evil' had been roming the city and we, as usual, has to deal with it. It had been described as a giant metallic walker, similar to that thing out of star wars. Other, smaller, walkers had been seen roaming the mountains. Why do we have to deal with it?**

**~Later~**

**It seems we had been flying on Aquilamon's back for hours, yet nothing. No walkers, no monsters, not even any animals, which seemed strange.**

**'Hey, we better rest, Aquilamon's getting tired' Miyako was right, we weren't getting anywhere. Perhaps we weren't going to find it. Perhaps it wasn't real. We landed at the base of a cavern.**

**'I don't like the looks on this, Miyako'**

**'Why is there always a dark, damp cavern around when you need it?' Hawkmon stated, quite rightly. We all knew why, Gatomon answered it though.**

**'Well evil doesn't like it in the sun, Hawkmon' She said 'I'm going to look!' Gatomon ran into the darkness, us chasing after her. What we discovered wasn't what we expected somehow, but was as well. Somehow. It was an old abandoned lab, but somehow had technology we had never seen. Towers that looked like they were useless, suits with strange weapons and so on. There was even a tree in there! In the middle was a huge structure with a large dome on it. We approched the room with caution.**

**'Guys, I think it would be wise to armour digivolve' Miyako looked at them, both of us in union said 'Digi-armour, Energize!'**

**'Hawkmon armour digivolve to.... Halsemon, the wings of love!'**

**'Gatomon armour digivolve to.... Nefertimon, the angel of light!'**

**'Just a precaution, Hikari, no need to worry' As if fate laughed at us, it appeared that the tree wasn't actually a tree. It turned into a lightly armoured tank. I began to worry. What the hell next? The tower's top stopped turning and began charging firing a blast that just missed Halsemon.**

**'Just a precaution?!' I shouted at Miyako 'This place is lethal!'**

**'Tempest Wing!' One destroyed tree-tank.**

**'Rosetta Stone!' One destroyed laser tower.**

**'My oh my!' A german accent could be heard 'You destroyed both my prism tower and my mirage tank!'**

**An elderly gentleman came out the shadows, his hair frizzy and white, his moustache showing his age. Miyako stood in awe, unable to speak. I couldn't understand why, he was just an old man after all.**

**'Hey old man, do you know who created this stuff?' I was stopped by Miyako**

**'DON'T YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!' I shook my head 'HE'S ALBERT EINSTEIN! YOU KNOW, E=MC² AND SO ON' Einstein stopped her.**

**'Ze formula is delta E equals delta M C², young lady' Einstein scratched his head 'But you are quite correct, I am Einstein'**

**Miyako was quite shocked, An supposedily dead scientific genius was standing in front of her. Not only that he was creating weapons more powerful than anything she had ever seen created by humans. I looked at Einstein, he was looking at Halsemon and Nefertimon, both ready to fight anything he had made. I decided to ask him the burning question.**

**'How the hell are you here? Aren't you dead?' Einstein, scratched his chin and then answered.**

**'You vant to know why? Scientifically or simply?'**

**'Simply'**

**'Ok, I vill explain' He walked upto the large dome structure 'This is the Chronosphere, it is simply a time travel device'**

**'You mean you came from the past?!'**

**'No, I have been alive all these years. I have not used the chronosphere since the first time'**

**'The first time?!'**

**'I depised world war two. I had to change it. When I invented the chronosphere, I decided to go back and do so'**

**'How?!' Miyako answered before he could**

**'Hitler, take out Hitler, no World War'**

**'That's what I thought' Einstein face dropped 'But I forgot about the consequences'**

**'Consequences?' I wasn't totally lost. Yet. Einstein spoke.**

**'With no common ally to fight, a different world war broke out, this time between the allies and the soviets' Miyako asked another question.**

**'The cold war?'**

**'Worse'**

**'Worse?' How could it be worse?**

**'The allies used the chronosphere as a teleporter. The soviets had a device known as the Iron Curtain. It made objects invulnerable for a short period of time'**

**'This is getting worse'**

**'Eventually the allies won and soviets fell. The soviets rose again but we beaten back using Mirage and Prism tanks, the Chronosphere and a new weapon' He pointed to a structure in the corner. It was strange looking. It had a large ball in the middle, with four smaller ones around it.**

**'What is it?'**

**'A weather control device' Halsemon looked strangely at Einstein**

**'What are you gonna do? Melt all their snow?' Nefertimon found this funny**

**'No, it can create extremely powerful lightning storms'**

**But one thing struck me instantly. When the hell did this happen? I don't remember any of it.**

**'Einstein, when did this happen?'**

**'Ohhh.... It didn't happen, well not at least in this time line'**

**'This time line?' Now I'm lost, it's official. Hikari Kamiya is lost.**

**'When I went back to kill Hitler, I created a second time line'**

**Great, another time line! What next? An evil villian who wants to destroy time? Bring it on, I say. Wait a minute, I sound like Daisuke!**

**'Does it affect us, Einstein'**

**'It appears so. Those walkers you are seeing are from the future, in the alternative time line'**

**'You mean the allies and the soviets are still fighting?'**

**'No. After the war, a defence organisation called the Global Defence Initiative or the GDI was formed. Also the last parts of the soviet empire went underground and became part of a group called the Brotherhood of NOD. Those walkers are GDI's who are fighting NOD'**

**This felt like butting your head against the wall. One war ends, another begins. But I had still had somethings to ask**

**'Ok, I have a question. How the hell are you still alive?'**

**'Simple. Because of my meddling, it appears that I don't exist fully in either timeline. Therefore it appears I am unable to die as well'**

**Halsemon and Nefertimon both dedigivolved back to normal. Einstein was the one now in shock.**

**'How can they do that?!'**

**We spent the next hour explaining about digimon, digivices, evil emperors, evil digimon, jogression and the digidestined. He took it rather well.**

**'I see' Einstein was back to head scratching 'May I see your digivice?'**

**I handed to him and began playing with it. After ten minutes he came out with the strangest thing.**

**'I think I may be able to upgrade this one' He opened it up and messed about with it. Gatomon turned green, then purple, then back to white again. 'She should now skip out the weaker levels when digivolving'**

**Really? She can now warp digivolve? Did he really do that?**

**'Why don't you test it?' He snapped his fingers and a huge behemoth tank came out. 'Test it on this old soviet mammoth tank'**

**'Ok then go for it Gatomon!'**

**'Gatomon warp digivolve to...... Magnadramon!'**

**It appeared to work, the huge dragon mega flew above high. The robotic tank fired a shot, hitting Magnadramon. No effect. Magnadramon turned and fired a blast, destroying the tank. She then dedigivolved back to Salmon. I couldn't believe it. Ten minutes with something and he improves it. Amazing.**

**'DO THAT TO MINE' Miyako was excited. The prospect of not having to jogress was exciting to me as well. Einstein looked at her device and disassemble it. He immediately reassembled it and gave it back.**

**'It appears your device is different to hers' Miyako's face fell 'Hers seems to have an extra component to it'**

**'Must be my old digivice' I replied 'Perhaps our jogression will be more powerful now?' Miyako still looked disappointed**

**'Wait! Why are seeing those walkers?' Einstein looked anxious**

**'It's because of a man named Kane'**

**'Kane?'**

**'He's the leader of NOD. Also he was the soviet advisor in the first war'**

**'My he must be older than you'**

**'No, actually he's younger. He never ages'**

**'How!?!'**

**'He also used the chronosphere, to obtain the tactitus, an alien weapon'**

**'Enter evil villian!' Great I hate it when I'm right 'How do we stop him?'**

**'Kill him and the tactitus' Einstein looked worried 'But I warn you, It won't be easy'**

**'Why not? The GDI will help us'**

**'Kane doesn't understand what the Tactitus is!'**

**'WHAT?!' Even better an evil villian without a clue**

**'It's actually the egg of an alien creature'**

**'Alien creature?!'**

**'It is unknown what it is, but has a great amount of power' Salmon spoke up**

**'Enough! I'm confused as it is!' Miyako looked up**

**'Yeah I say we kill Kane and the Tactitus before it hatches!'**

**'How?!' I asked them 'He's there and we're....' Einstein interrputed me**

**'Use the chronosphere if you want to' What a crazy idea! We use a machine that we don't even know will work. Let alone HOW it works. I have my doubts.**

**'What happens if we don't?'**

**'I have calculated that there is a 99% chance that the two time lines will combine, killing most life on both of them' Great...**

**'Where is Kane?'**

**'In ze future, leading a war on GDI' Einstein looked hopeful 'If you or the GDI retrieve the tactitus and destroy it, then defeating Kane will be no problem' Easier said than done....**

**'Shouldn't we contact the others?! With Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon we'll win for sure. Heck, lets get everyone! Omegamon and the others as well' Hope was bright, until Einsteim openned his mouth**

**'The chronosphere can only teleport 2 APCs, thats ten of you'**

**'Good!' Miyako looked up 'That'll be enough! Hikari, me Daisuke, Ken, Iori, Takeru, Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi. Ten!'**

**'You have to account for your digimon as well' Einstein smashing hope. Again.**

**'Crap' Einstein did have a point though 'Well who's gonna go then?'**

**'Well Us four definitely. Daisuke, V-Mon, Ken and Wormmon for sure' Gatomon looked at me**

**'Well we have space for one digidestined and one digimon' Miyako looked at Hawkmon**

**'I say Takeru' Hawkmon shook his head 'Well I say Iori'**

**Gatomon pulled my leg 'How about Matt?' As much as I liked the others, there was only one person I could choose. Taichi.**

**'Well I say Taichi' The others gazed at me 'It's a not sibling thing. It's because of Wargreymon. He's probably the strongest non-jogressed mega level digimon' The others nodded.**

**'I'll contact Daisuke and Ken' Miyako threw her mobile phone at me 'Phone Taichi'**

**~Later~**

**'We're here!' Raidramon, Daisuke, Ken and Wormmon arrived at the cave. Ken looked at Einstein shocked.**

**'Is that really him?!' Ken jaw dropped 'I thought you were joking Miyako!'**

**'Well now we gotta wait for Taichi' Obviously he was gonna walk in now, as usual**

**'No need little sis!' Perfect timing on my part. 'We're here!'**

**Einstein rose from his chair 'Well then if you are ready, then I will prepare the shift. If you wait in ze APCs then I activiate the shift. it will take you half an hour to get there. I'm sure Hikari and Miyako will explain all' The two teams were decided. In one there would be Miyako, Daisuke, V-mon, Wormmon and Gatomon. In the other one would be Ken, Tai, Hawkmon, Agumon and myself. As we entered the APCs the dome on the chronosphere opened to reveal its complicated insides. I don't know how they work or I don't care as long as they do. The radio began crackling.**

**'The shift will activiate in five, four, three, two, one' Silence. I could hear the device shifting the object and certainly feel it as it threw us about. After a short while it stopped and I began telling the others about the situation, as I'm sure Miyako did in the other vechile.**

**~End of part one~**

**(A/N What you think? It's only the beginning but I do plan to finish it! Please no flames! Construction critistism is much better! I know it's a strange crossover but it's one I hope will work)**


	2. Tiberian Moon C2: Time Out Of Mind

Tiberian Moon Chapter 2

**Tiberian Moon Chapter 2: Time Out Of Mind**

**'That pretty much sums it up' Ken nodded, Taichi and Agumon were.... confused.**

**'Forget it, let's just get this Kane!' Taichi sounded as if it was gonna be easy, which it wasn't. 'Bet he's just some old guy with loads of spare time on his hand!' Ken disagreed with that.**

**'Like Einstein?' He had Taichi on that one 'But how do we know we can trust him?' The APC violently shook, throwing me onto the floor. The radio crackled again.**

**'This iz Einstein, Hikari respond' I picked up the radio**

**'Hear you loud and clear' Einstein gave a sigh of relief**

**'Good, that iz good. Be careful, the earth isn't quite what you think' Taichi lifted his eyebrow**

**'What? You mean no skyscrapers? No girls in revealing outfits?' I grinned at him**

**'I'll tell Sora what you said' He began to sweat 'Only joking, but I know what you mean'**

**'Hikari, I will warn you now. Stay away from Tiberium'**

**'Tiberium?'**

**'A small crystal-like plant. It iz highly toxic' Ken face looked worried**

**'Great, not only do we have to kill Kane, we have avoid Toxic plants as well?'**

**'There are two types of tiberium. Green and Blue. Blue iz more toxic than green but stay away from both. You may want to attempt to contact the GDI'**

**'Thanks Einstein, have you told the others this'**

**'Yes I have, but appears the shift didn't go as planned...'**

**~Outside the other APC~**

**'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIKARI IS NOWHERE NEAR US!??!' Daisuke had taken the news as expected. It appeared that somehow the two APCs were separated. By a few hundred miles. Miyako tried to cheer him up.**

**'Come-on this way we find Kane quicker' Einstein was quick to interupt**

**'No! You mustn't fight Kane until you are at full power!' Daisuke cracked a huge smile.**

**'See? The old man agrees with me!'**

**'I have told the others to go a local GDI base about fifty miles north of your location. Go there'**

**'How?!?' Daisuke was shouting at the radio, but no response came. Miyako looked Daisuke then at V-Mon.**

**'Simple, we hitch a ride on XV-Mon or Raidramon!' V-Mon wasn't happy to say the least.**

**'Why do I have to do that?' V-Mon moaned at her**

**'Simple, you're the only one who can digivolve. Gatomon needs Hikari and Wormmon needs Ken'**

**'Crap. OK Here I go!'**

**V-Mon armour digivolve to....... Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship!'**

**Raidramon looked at the others 'Get on, The lightning express is leaving!'**

**They get on the digimons back and left the APC where it was**

**~Back to the others~**

**Ken turned towards the door 'Let's have a look outside then' He pulled the switch and the door opened. They looked outside to see a desolate world, the sky black, the earth ravaged. Not too far away was a small glowing green patch.**

**'Is that Tiberium?' I asked Ken**

**'Must be. At least we can't miss the stuff' Ken looked at the others 'Einstein told us to head to the local GDI base about three miles south of here. There we would be....'**

**A large sheep like monster drill itself out of the floor, its body encrusted with tiberium. Several large floaters surrounded the vechile, also encrusted with tiberium. This didn't look too good. We had two digimon, Agumon and Hawkmon. But only Agumon could digivolve. Hawkmon didn't seem to bothered by this. But I did.**

**'Hawkmon stay out of this! You won't be much use!' Agumon nodded.**

**'Yeah, let me take care of this!' He looked at Taichi, who nodded as well**

**'Wipe them out!'**

**Agumon warp digivolve to........ Wargreymon!**

**The huge dragon-man Mega stood in front of his opponents ready to battle. The sheep monster spat some kind of pellets, which barely dented Wargreymon's armour. In reply He brought his claws down on it, cutting it in half. Wargreymon turned around to see the floaters gathering closer, an easy opportunity for him**

**'Terra Force!!' Wargreymon gathered the large energy ball and threw it, instantly vapourising the floaters, an easy battle to start.**

**'What the hell is that?!?!' We all looked behind us at two metallic walkers, later known to us as Titans. A soldier was staring at Wargreymon in awe. 'And what the hell are you kids are doing with it?!' Wargreymon was ready to destroy them, had another suprise appear, a drill tank. The soldier was totally unprepared.**

**'NOD!?! SUBTERRIAN APC!' Well it was, until Wargreymon destroyed like he did the sheep. The soldier was even more suprised at the power he had. He then dedigivolved back to Koromon. The soldier almost died of a heart attack at this sight. He offered a lift back to the base where we would tell a Commander McNeil all....**

**~GDI Base, North of New York~**

**'Let me get this straight. Einstein has sent you lot, on a mission, from the past, of another timeline, to stop Kane' McNeil could hardly believe it and I couldn't blame him 'What makes you so special?' A private spoke out**

**'Sir! Have you seen how powerful that thing is?!' He pointed to Koromon, who as if it was a miracle, digivolved to Agumon again. The sound of jaws hitting the floor could be heard. Now we would explain the whole digi-thing as well now.**

**~Two hours later~**

**'I see... the tactitus isn't an alien object, it's a digiegg!' McNeil was now understanding everything. A private entered the room, with a report.**

**'Sir! We have discovered five stowaways on General Solomon's ship sir!'**

**'WHAT!?!'**

**'Sir, they are resisting us sir, I think they are NOD spies! One of them is a blue dog thing, firing Lightning bolts at us' It struck us who these 'stowaways' were. Taichi spoke up.**

**'McNeil they aren't NOD spies, that's the other team!' We ran to the loading bay to see what was going on.**

**~Loading Bay~**

**'LIGHTNING BLAST!' Raidramon was busy holding off Titans, while Daisuke and Miyako were arguing.**

**'Great idea Daisuke! Lets stowaway on that carrier by there!'**

**'Shut up Miyako! I don't see you coming up with anything better!'**

**'HOLD FIRE!' McNeil, followed by us entered the bay. General Solomon was standing there, angry at the fools who hadn't searched properly. 'Sir, these kids are not on NOD's side. They are in fact after Kane!' I walked forward and began to shout.**

**'Guys you can come out now! You're at a GDI base!' Raidramon was first to appear followed by a very excited Daisuke.**

**'HIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIII!!!!!' I smiled jokingly and prayed for help. He hugged me and I pushed him away. 'Get me away from THAT!' As if I needed any idea what his problem was, Miyako walked out, followed by Gatomon and Wormmon. Gatomon ran over to me as did Wormmon with Ken. Raidramon dedigivolved back to V-Mon, again to general shock. Our reunion was to be cut short however by the sound of war.... A computer voice boomed out loud:**

**'FIRESTORM DEFENCE ONLINE. NOD FORCES ARE ATTACKING'**

**'NOD?!?!' Solomon wasn't at all happy 'Why the hell would NOD attack here?! It's so illogical, it's so stupid, it's so...'**

**'Unexpected?' Solomon turned to Ken 'You aren't prepared for NOD right?'**

**'Of course we are!' Solomon turned to a private, who just ran in 'Report!'**

**'Sir! We lost fifteen wolverines, five titans, twenty men' Solomon's face was one of bewilder. How big was this NOD attack force? 'And one man did all this!'**

**Now I was surprised. One man had taken out a small army. What was he? Invincible? We had to take a stand now, to stop them!**

**'General Solomon, allow us' Daisuke cracked a big grin and looked down at V-mon.**

**'Ready?' The digimon nodded. 'Open those doors! We'll get them!'**

**The doors opened we ran out towards the enemy, a cyborg. His armour black, with spots of blood on it. Though you couldn't tell, he was smiling in glee. We were prepared though, for anything.**

**'Let's get him!'**

**V-Mon digivolve to..... XV-Mon!**

**Wormmon digivolve to..... Stingmon!**

**Hawkmon digivolve to..... Aquilamon!**

**We decided to hold Gatomon and Agumon back, incase the three champions lost, so we would have back up. XV-Mon ran upto the cyborg and was easily beaten back, Stingmon managed to kick him in the back, but the cyborg grabbed his leg and threw him into Aquilamon. Aquilamon then dedigivolved back to Hawkmon, now unconscious. The battle wasn't looking too good for us. This cyborg 'commando' was easily winning, we needed help, we needed..**

**XV-Mon........**

**Stingmon........**

**DNA Digivolve to........ Paildramon!**

**Paildramon stood in front of the cyborg ready for battle.....**

**(A/N Next chapter: Paildramon vs Cyborg Commando! The title of this chapter is stolen from Bob Dylan. Anyways hope you enjoyed it so far! Please R&R!)**


	3. Tiberian Moon C3: The Calm Before The St...

Tiberian Moon Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

Tiberian Moon Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

The giant ultimate Paildramon stood before the cyborg, who stood there unnerved by the sheer size of Paildramon. The cyborg lifted his gun-arm to attack.

'For the brotherhood!' He let rip a plasma burst that Paildramon dodged easily. Paildramon leapt into the air, and came down spike first. He hit the cyborg, disconnecting the gun-arm from the cyborg's body. Paildramon landed a few feet away from him, the arm in his hand. He threw it to the floor and turned around to see the commando. The 'fearless' NOD soldier was quivering in his boots or whatever he was wearing at the time. Paildramon now lifted his gun-arm.

'Desparado Blaster!' The blast hit the cyborg, who exploded on the spot. Tiberium crystals floating down where the cyborg once stood. All that was left of him was his gun-arm.

McNeil and Solomon were watching the battle from the safety of the bunker, tanks protecting them. Paildramon then split and dedigivolved back to Chibimon and Leafmon. Daisuke and Ken picked up their digimon and walked over to the two officers.

'Hhhhow!?! They can combine?!?!' Solomon was sweating more than Yamato did around Jun. Taichi answered.

'It's quiet complicated but they didn't go full out either.' Now he turned white 'Imperialdramon would tear him in half, in 2 seconds flat'

'Iiiiiiimperialdramon!?!?! How big is that?!' McNeil was laughing at Solomon

'Bout 100 feet tall with a cannon the size of a Titan on his arm' Daisuke was about to stop him laughing

'Actually that's Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode' McNeil was white now, Solomon almost transparent. 'Normal Imperialdramon is about the same size as Paildramon, but he walks on all fours' The digidestined were laughing at the two commanders, looking at each other in shock.

~Briefing Room~

'It appears we have found the NOD Headquarters. We have located Kane's temple.' Solomon was giving a briefing on some new info they had gathered. 'Unfortunetly it also looks like Kane is building two warheads, one nuke, one chemical. Attempts using the Ion Cannon to destroy the launch pad have failed. He also set up several ICBMs to destroy the Philidelphia'

Great. Bloody marvellous. This idiot wasn't so much of an idiot anymore. It looked like we would have to launch a full-scale assualt on the base, with the GDI in support. I spoke up my plan.

'General Solomon, if I may, Can I say my plan?' I was beginning to sound like a leader, why couldn't Taichi or Daisuke THINK for a change?

My plan was for the three digimon: Imperialdramon, Wargreymon and Sylphimon to attack from three different angles. Each backed up with a GDI attack force, we were sure to succeed....

~Three hours until attack, North of NOD HQ~

The north entrance was to be attacked by Sylphimon, backed by five titans, five disrupters and a mammoth mk2. Perhaps it was a good idea for us to have the mammoth mk2 with us. After all Sylphimon was only an ultimate.

~Thirty minutes until attack~

We were ready. We would destroy NOD, Kane and the Tactitus. Then time would hopefully become normal. Hopefully. I had no time to worry about that though, I had to concentrate on the fight.

'Ready everyone?' Hawkmon smiled at me

'I'm up!'

Hawkmon digivolve to........ Aquilamon!

Aquilamon.........

Gatomon...........

DNA Digivolve to........ Sylphimon!

I looked from the Mammoth mk2 to see two other figures amongst the fighting that was beginning. One was Wargreymon, throwing energy balls like footballs, the other of Imperialdramon. We knew what was coming next.

Imperialdramon switch to....... Fighter Mode!

The larger version of Imperialdramon was enough to make the weaker minded, less devoted conscripts to surrender. Within the hour most, if not all the base had fallen, with only the Temple left, guarded by Stealth tanks, Devil's Tongues and Obelisks. Wargreymon was dismantling the tanks while Imperialdramon was making short work of the towers. I met up with the other three digidestined, Miyako trying to get some 'sexy' private. Daisuke wasn't pleased with Miyako's flirting, blaming her for any failure that would occur. Taichi was smiling.

'Hikari, take Sylphimon and find Kane!' Taichi was optimistic 'Miyako's..... busy! It shouldn't be too hard anyway!'

So I would have to risk myself and find Kane, great. What a scenario. I get kidnapped by Kane and no-one cares. Anyway, I set my mind to the task ahead.

~Inside the temple~

The first floor was easily cleared, a few troops. They simply surrendered without a fight. We discovered a hole in the floor, probably a lift that Kane uses. Sylphimon put his arm around me.

'Hold on!' He jumped down the hole to land on the next floor. 'What now?!'

The speaker broke the silence 'Welcome, little girl. I am Cabal, Kane's assistant' I didn't like him at all 'You have cleared test one, now for test two!' Tests!?! Who does he take me for?! A fool!? Daisuke!?!? I'll show him! As if we needed testing...

The door opened a three cyborgs walked in. These looked... cheaper than the one we fought earlier. They opened fire on us, with worse aim then Mr T had in the A-Team! They destroyed a light, floor tiles, ceiling tiles, you name it, they it hit. Everything bar us! Sylphimon looked bored.

'Now?' I laughed

'Yep, Now!' The digimon raised his hands and created a fireball. The cyborgs continued their endless, aimless fire. Sylphimon released the ball, hitting and decaptitating all three of them. He resumed his stance and laughed. It wasn't funny to kill, but it seemed necessary to save all.

'Well done, you've got Kane's attention now' Cabal was back 'Test three?'

Another hole opened and we jumped down to see an old enemy, the cyborg commando. This one said nothing at first but then opened his mouth.

'For the brotherhood!' He raised the arm, similiar tactics to his counterpart. He fired a plasma blast, which Sylphimon dodged. After dodging Sylphimon charged at the cyborg, kicking him several times in the face, followed by a roundhouse kick. The cyborg was slammed into the wall, and split in two. We turned our back, prepared for the next 'test'. Unknown to us, he was still alive, He fired another blast, heading straight for Sylphimon. The digimon stood there as it was about to hit him. Then he punched the bolt back at the commando, destroying him for good. I felt invincible now!

'Hmmm It seems we've underestimated you' Cabal knew when to give respect 'I hope you're ready for the final test'

Sylphimon grabbed me again and jumped down the final hole. The room we were in was dark and seemed to be deep underground. Our next enemy was in the shadows, I could tell. But first....

'I must congratulate you on your success. Not only have destroyed my base but also defeated most of opponents easily' A man walked out of the shadows, a metallic implant on his face. He was bald and had a neat beard 'As you have no doubtly guessed I am Kane, leader of the brotherhood' Sylphimon was irritated by his arrogance.

'Hey shut up!' Sylphimon was ready 'Bring on the final test!'

Kane laughed 'You sure? Ok then out you come!' Another figure appeared. I had seen this one before. The face paint, the swords, it couldn't be?! 

'Piedmon!?!?' How the hell.... We defeated him! The clown smiled. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. At all. I frantically pulled out my D-terminal and sent a message to the others. Sylphimon attacked, also frantically trying to hit the clown and missing all the time. Laughing at the pathetic aim of Sylphimon. Kane laughed as well.

'There's no point in trying. The tactitus is blocked the transmission. You're all alone!' Crap, I could use Imperialdramon right now!

'Trump Sword!' The sword of Piedmon scraped Sylphimon's back, forcing him into the wall. Tears began to fall down my face. We couldn't lose, We had to win. I didn't want to lose my partner, my friend, Gatomon. My digivice began to glow as did Sylphimon....

Sylphimon digivolve to........ Valkyrimon!

A new mega stood before me, a bigger more improved version of Sylphimon, with a hawk on his arm and armed with a sword. Piedmon growled and let rip another trump sword....

(A/N Sorry bout Sylphimon digivolving straight to Valkyrimon, he actually needs to DNA again! I thought it was better my way. Also for bringing Piedmon back, I may bring back all the dark masters as well! Please R&R!)


End file.
